Lost and Found
by xCH3MIC4LZx
Summary: Iggy feels like a burden, Max is losing her grip and the whole flock is suffering. Fang caught in the middle with the fate of the flock on the line. Will love find a way? Or will there be only despair? R&R   Figgy
1. Things Change

Iggy didn't know what to do with himself some days. Yeah, the flock was a big happy family, and they all loved each other, but some members were obviously more important than others. Iggy had accepted that he was one of the least important. He did his part, kept the flock alive and helped when he could, but that was the extent of it. He had heard that when he had gone to live with his parents, everyone was upset and depressed. He didn't get why. They had the important people, Max and Fang to take care of them. He was their age but defiantly not as important. He would say he was more of a liability than anything.

He was blind for gods sake! If it weren't for the flock he'd be screwed beyond belief. They always had to give him instructions for where he was going. A code they had come up with to help Iggy get around.

"Okay guys, here's a place to rest for the night. Gazzy, Ig you can start the fire, and Fang and I will go get some grub." Max said, smiling at them, giving them a thumbs up.

"I'm giving you a thumbs up, Ig." She said, tapping the back of his hand twice.

Iggy put on his best fake smile, and gave a thumbs up in her general direction. He was good but not perfect. They flew away and he was in charge of the younger kids. So with that, him and the Gasman got cracking on the fire, which wasn't that hard since they always something they could make explosives from. Being pyromaniacs, it was kind of necessary. They finally got the fire going and sat around it.

Iggy listened to the lively chatter amongst his family. He'd interject from time to time, but mostly he was lost in his thoughts. Why did they keep him around? He wasn't that important.

Angel crawled over to him and sat in his lap, making him jump. He ran a hand through her hair to confirm it was indeed Angel and not something to attack. He smiled at her and stroked her hair. He was about to ask what was up but she beat him to it,

"You know that none of that is true, right? We love you, Iggy. You are not useless. Everyone in the flock is important and we'd be lost without you. Don't think like this, Iggy." She looked up at him with her sad, dark blue eyes.

Damn. He kept forgetting that this innocent looking six year old girl could read his mind. He could only dip his head back, up at the sky he couldn't see. He looked back at Angel and patted her hair. She curled up and rested her head on his shoulder. Usually Angel stayed with Max. Max called Angel her baby, since she was the one who had taken care of her whole life. Angel and Iggy didn't get much bonding, but he was best friends with her brother, the Gasman.

But the tide was changing. Ever since Fang and Max had gotten 'closer,', Max had become more distant from the rest of them. He noticed this when Angel would try talking, she'd get cut off. Or when Gasman needed to say something. Or when Nudge tried talking to her. Max was getting caught up in the moment. And Iggy couldn't blame her. One thing in her life has gone right and she was gonna soak it up for all it was worth, so she'd get to enjoy. He just hoped they wouldn't separate because of it.

"Max wouldn't do that to us, Iggy. I don't know why you're so sad, but I want you to be okay. We're going to need you to take over." Angel replied to him. She glanced at him, looking tired. She wasn't going to be awake when the food got here. If it got here, knowing Fang and Max on a mission. But he knew Angel agreed with him, about Max becoming distant. And he would take care of them if it came down to that.

He adjusted Angel on his lap, so she could sleep.

Smiling, he whispered to her,

"I'm fine, Angel. Try and get some sleep. I'll be here in the morning." He absent mindedly stroked her hair. He felt Gazzy come from the other side lay next to him, and Nudge got on the other side of Gazzy. He took on first watch. Well, first listen. It made him nervous when he took watch. He couldn't see. He had to watch with his ears, and feel things. Vibrations, sounds were what told him if they were in danger. He freaked out every time. Max and Fang weren't back and that was making him more nervous. He rested his back against a tree, on arm around Angel, the other around Gazzy.

Then he heard them return. Max and Fang were laughing quietly, to themselves and he heard them kiss again. Iggy was angry. They left hours ago to find food for all of them, and turns out they were flirting the whole time. These kids waited for them, relied on them.

But his anger receded. How can you blame them? They've taken care of everyone, without thinking for themselves. And it was ok to be selfish sometimes. Iggy sat quietly, listening them whisper.

"Iggy, how long have you been on first watch?" He heard Fang ask. He glanced in his general direction and shrugged, "I'm guessing a half an hour? Not too long. You guys can sleep. I'll stay up." He told them, calmly.

"Were the kids cold?" Max asked, looking at how the kids crowded around Iggy.

"Nah, they just came over here. But it makes it easier for me to keep track." Iggy replied, looking down at where Angel lay in his lap, to Gazzy and then to Nudge. He smiled softly, and ruffled Gazzy's hair gently.

"Okay. Hey thanks Ig for taking over for me for a while. I'm smiling at you Iggy." She said to him, and he felt her pat his head. He smiled back, and nodded.

"Not a problem. I don't mind." He said. He felt a pang in his chest, and his sightless eyes must've shown. He let a crack show in his façade.

"Ig, is there something wrong?" He heard her kneel next to him, and she turned his face to look at her.

Max looked into his eyes, and saw something she didn't like to see in any of her flock. It looked sad, like he was thinking too much.

"Nah, nothing's wrong. Just kinda tired from all the flying we did today. Come to think of it, my wings and back are sore as all hell." Was the answer given to her, as he flexed his wings slowly. He didn't want to wake up the kids laying around him. But this answer didn't take that lingering look out of his eyes.

Max sent a look to Fang, who nodded, glancing at their friend.

"Okay…. Don't be afraid to tell us anything, Ig. We're family. Don't forget it." And for the first time since they were younger, she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. His eyes down cast, he nodded weakly. Then he put on his smile and gave a thumbs up.

"Get some rest, you guys. I'm guessing there will be more flying tomorrow, right? We'll need our rest." He said, leaning back up against the tree. Max nodded,

"Yep, you got it, kiddo. Alright, I'll take next watch then. I'll tap your shoulder so you can sleep. Night Ig." She said laying down somewhere not far from him, and next to Fang he guessed.

That was when the rain came over him. He let a tear fall down his pale face, once he heard their breaths slow. He didn't bother to wipe them away. He let down his walls and levees, and slumped. He made sure to be quiet. He wasn't sobbing, but he did let those stupid tears fall. This was so it would never happen in the middle of the day.

Finally, hours later, he felt the tap on his shoulder, signaling him to get some rest. He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Max had taken over, took a glance at her flock, Her family. The kids were all huddled near Iggy, or on him. Then there was her and Fang next to him. So she sat and kept an eye out. And what do you do when your alone? That's right you think. You think about a lot of stuff you don't want to think about. And right now she was feeling pretty guilty. Had they gotten the food? Yea, but not enough for all of them. Fang and her had had a fantastic night, but the flock was depending on them and they failed. So when she was sure Iggy was asleep, she woke Fang up and sent him out for more food. It was the best they could do for now. And it was going to be bad when Fang had to stay up, but was falling asleep.

She heard something stir. She looked over to see Iggy waking up. He had probably heard Fang's take off. His hearing was better than everyone else's since his other senses had to take over for his lost eyes sight

"Did you hear that?" She saw him tense up, eyes moving around, though he could see nothing.

"Sorry Ig, that was just me stretching my wings. I got a cramp. I didn't mean to wake you." She had lying to an art.

"No that's a lie," He started. Okay, maybe she didn't.

"It came from over there." He pointed in the exact direction where Fang had taken off.

"It was nothing Ig. I was walking around, so I stay awake." Bam! Master of lying on the spot winner is: Max!

He shook his head, and said, "If you say so." And with that he closed his eyes again.

She didn't know how she was going to explain Fang coming back down, or how she could tell fang to be more quiet about it. She was gonna have to see how it goes.

Fang did eventually return, Max signaling him to be extra quiet as to not wake Iggy this time around. Fang landed quietly, and tucked his wings in silently. He put the food in the tree with the little they had grabbed on their food run earlier. Then Fang laid nest to Max, kissing her one last time before going back to sleep. This left Max alone with her racing thoughts again.

A lot of things were on her mind. Things like, being in love with Fang, the lingering worrying that her relationship change will break up the flock, that look in Iggy's blind eyes, the look she got from Angel and Gasman when she was leaving, and other things that weren't exactly as important as these right now. She was their leader. She took care of them. She was getting way to caught up. And it was going to be her downfall.

There was no mention yet just how bad Maximum Ride's luck was. Well, let's say it was pretty bad. Right then, as she was lost in her thought, no paying attention to her surroundings, there was a rustle, and some footsteps. Iggy stirred and woke up immediately. He woke up the kids and they were tense, ready to fight. Angel glanced over to Max, who hadn't even noticed that they were in danger. Nudge was already waking up Fang. Fang shook Max out of her thought coma and she finally realized what was going on. Iggy stood up, pulling Angel and Gasman up with him. He had his arms on their shoulders, tense and ready for what was coming. Max saw the looks of determination on Gazzy and Angel's faces. She swelled with pride when they were ready like that, but she was guilty because she wasn't the one who had warned them. She had been to busy thinking and they could've been captured. Her and Fang got on the ready, listening for what was coming their way. Fang watched as Angel and Gasman pulled Iggy closer to the rest of the flock.

Fang was the first to lash out. He laid a round house kick to one of many attackers. These robot Erasers were what they called Flyboys. They were vicious and not exactly what they considered fun.

"What just happened? What's going on?" Iggy said, feeling anxious not knowing his surroundings.

"It's the Flyboys again. I think their also sending in M-Geeks too. We're surrounded." Fang relayed to him quickly.

"Iggy! They're coming at you, four o' clock!" Max shouted. This was there method for Iggy. Shouting orders to him. Iggy whipped around and laid a punch to the robot, splitting his knuckles open. He gave it a quick wince, then pulled out something from his pocket. He had pulled out a fist sized contraption.

"Everybody duck!" Iggy shouted tossing the small thing into the herd of machines. He jumped back, and heard the mass explosions of robots. He was hit with debris, and chunks but he turned out ok.

Max grabbed their food and shouted,

"Up and away you guys!"

And with that statement they all unfurled their wings and leaped into the air. Gazzy grabbed Iggy and they stayed low. They knew what to do. They ripped out some more bombs they could spare, and let them fall. They heard the string of bombs and smacked a high five. Iggy felt the hem of Gazzy's jacket and made it to the rest of them.

"Iggy, I'm giving you a look. Now I'm rolling my eyes." Max shouted to him. Iggy grinned childishly, and shrugged it off.

But of course they couldn't get off that easy. Iggy heard it before everyone else. It was the roaring of a plane. The only problem was telling where these planes were coming from. Iggy had no idea where to go. He was in a stand still, and no one had called out orders to him. The plane was only getting louder.

The flock had veered over and went higher. Max was too busy thinking. Nudge let out a scream as she saw Iggy, helpless as the plane was heading directly for him. Angel gasped and shouted to him at the top of her lungs,

"Iggy go way up! Then three o' clock!! Move, move, move!!" Her eyes were wide with fear, he hadn't heard her. She dashed down, zooming pass Max. Who woke up just in time to see her baby grab Iggy's hand, just as a plane flew by. The plane wasn't going as fast as it could've been. Angel had time to grab Iggy and get him out. She worked her wings, pulling Iggy, who seemed to be frozen with fear.

The fact that Angel was the one who had to move in and grab Iggy was shocking because that was usually Max's job. She put hand over her mouth and stared at them. Angel hugged him, Nudge was clinging to him and Gasman had a fistful of his shirt. They were all white in the face. Fang shot Max a look of surprise. Why hadn't she told Iggy to move? She had never cut it so close before. Angel looked at her, tears of fear spilling over and staining her cheeks. Iggy still had Angel's hand, trembling. His eyes were wide as he stared into nothing, as his worst fears in his mind had been finally confirmed. He hung is head as he was lead to the rest of the group.

"Iggy…" Max had no idea what to say. And Iggy didn't want to discuss it.

"Drop it. It's fine." He said solemnly.

Max touched his shoulder and he pulled away. She flinched at his reaction. He would usually hang on to Fang's belt loop, or would brush her hand. This time, he brushed Angel hand, or Nudges foot.

Fang flew closer to Max and asked,

"What the hell happened back there?" He was looking at her sternly.

"I have no idea. I've never forgotten to tell him. I've never let that happen before. Fang… He could've died back there. And it would've been my fault." Max staring out into the endless blue sky. Fang only stared, obviously not concerned with her. She continued,

"I already had gotten the feeling he was beginning not to trust me, now I'm sure he doesn't. I almost killed him." And that was the most she had ever said about her feelings. Max wasn't one to talk for hours about how she felt. All she wanted Fang to know was that she didn't trust herself to take good care of the flock anymore. That didn't mean that she wanted to take a back seat either. She wasn't good with taking orders. She looked back at Iggy, who seemed to be in a stupor of his own.

Iggy flew, the others around him. He was staring, thinking. Whatever just happened, proved what a problem he was to lug around. He was dead weight, and if it weren't for the flock he'd be lost. The flock had to go to extra lengths to take care of him. They carried him along for the ride only because they couldn't leave him in a ditch.

The only thing that brought him out of his self inflicted torture was Angel grabbing his hand and giving him a reassuring squeeze. He shot her a smile in her general a direction. Angel hung her head, glad that Iggy wouldn't see her tears fall.

The flock just seemed to be falling apart. Max continued thinking to herself. Just a few months ago, wasn't she the one that made Iggy come with them, when he was ready to give up? After she had dragged him along, tears running down his cheeks, she had flown with him. She made sure that her wings brushed his on every down stroke and promised that his new family would be his eyes. And now, she had almost let him get hit by a plane. Something had to be wrong with her. That wasn't how Max did things. She was better than that. She had to get this under control. Fang could sit there lost in thought. His eyes drifting over to Iggy. Fang couldn't take his mind off him, as if noticing him for the first time. Max noticed this, and hung her head. She looked at the boy she loved, and had a feeling. She flew off.

Fang flew back to Iggy, taking his hand and leading him carefully. Angel and Gazzy stayed with them, Nudge could only look between Max and the rest of the flock.

Things were only starting to change.


	2. Beauty in the Breakdown

_**Omg I'm so sorry this has taken so long! I've been so busy, and dont have much time to write ^.^'' But I want to thank everyone for the reviews!1 When I got on here, And saw all of them, I was inspired and I will have chapter 3 up soon, its almost done and there will be some figgy action finally xD So I hope you enjoy! Keep reviewing! ~Niko.**_

After flying for what seemed like forever, Max found them a place to rest. They crashed in the middle of what seemed like a forest. They got lucky too. The sun was just beginning to set. They finally landed in complete silence. Fang lead Iggy to sit by a tree. He leaned his head back, and closed his sightless eyes. Fang looked at him, completely lost in thought. Absent mindedly, he reached out his hand and caressed his cheek. Iggy opened his eyes and looked in his general direction. He cocked his head and asked,

"Something on your mind?"

It was nothing but a whisper. Fang, finally realizing his action, shook his head.

"Nah, it's nothing Ig. Promise."

Then- a thought crossed his mind and a wave of flashbacks came over him.

__

"Fang… I'm scared."

"Don't be, silly. I'm here. I promised to protect you and I'm going to, okay? I'm here Ig."

"Ok Fang. I trust you. I always will."

Iggy, his eyes full of life and light. He could see. His best friend at the time, Fang, looked back at him and smiled. They were hand in hand in a room where they were being tested. This was before they met Max. They were only 4 years old. They were babies. And they underwent the most cruel tests. But since they had each other, it made it okay. They grew up together.

A year or so later, they met Max. And a few years after that…

Fang had a new best friend.

Fang closed his eyes. He remembered how close they were when they were younger. He missed those days. He looked at his now blind friend, who was so confused and looked so hurt.

When did it change? He looked to the girl he was supposedly in love with…

Max.

Iggy didn't complain. He trusted him. Fang wouldn't forget about him.

Years went by and Iggy and Fang had grown apart. They were complete opposites. Maybe that's what lead to Iggy loving him. Yeah, Iggy loved Fang. Even though his promise was long forgotten. Iggy didn't even realize until a few years ago. He was very good at hiding his true feelings. Not even Angel knew. Not a soul in the world knew about his love for Fang. But if he couldn't make him happy, then so be it. He just wanted Fang to be happy. And right now, as Fang sat in front of him, Iggy could sense something on his mind, Things were changing.

"I need to get some air. I'll be back soon." And with that, Fang took off into the night.

Iggy felt his face fall with the absence of Fang. He had been so down lately that when he closed his milky blue eyes, he was almost immediately asleep.

Max watched Fang fly off, and was about to take off with him. Then she felt a hand grab hers and looked down to see Angel.

"I think he needs some space, Max." Angel said, her eyes had a new kind of sad look to them. Max sighed. She didn't like seeing her like this. Max ruffled her hair, and nodded. She didn't know what was happening in the flock, but things weren't the same. She looked over her flock. They all looked so much more… solemn? Was that the word she wanted to use? She looked over at Ig, who was asleep. He had changed probably the most. Didn't laugh as much, didn't talk as much. Not like the old Iggy she had grown to love and know.

She noticed Angel frown, and look at her almost angry with her.

"Angel, what's the face for lovey?" She asked, genuinely confused.

"You haven't noticed anything lately have you? You're suppose to be our leader Max!" She yelled at her, eyes narrowed dangerously. Iggy began to stir and the sound.

"What do you mean! I have noticed things! What are you talking about?"

Max shouted back, not liking where this was going.

"You haven't noticed shit around here! We are minor characters in your master fairytale! We have feelings too Max! Just because your life is perfect right now, doesn't mean we're happy too! You might as well leave us here to die!" She shouted, tears brimming her large blue eyes. Gazzy took her wrist from behind and looked at his sister. Angel frowned at his thoughts. "No, she should know how we all feel! Why should we sacrifice our happiness for this?" She said, still angry. Iggy was awake and frowning now. He was feeling like he had caused all this. And walked over, standing between his surrogate family.

"Knock it off. Fighting, and yelling is not going to change anything. We're family, so fighting isn't unusual, but this fight is ridiculous. So just relax, and brush it off." Iggy said, staring into nothing, face somber.

"No, I want to know. Is this really how everyone is feeling? Like a third wheel?"

"Well, lets put it this way. When you and Fang go together to find food, we usually go off on our own to find some later. You two seem to be too busy living it up to care what happens to us. I'm use to it, so I don't care, but Gazzy, Nugde and Angel don't appreciate it." Iggy replied, monotone and still stiff. When did he become so cold? Max wondered what happened o her fun loving Iggy.

"What? Ig… I do care what-"

"If you did, I wouldn't have almost died today. Let's face the facts Max." He sighed as he about to say what was on his mind for the longest time. Just as he was about to, Fang landed, listening to his family fight before deciding to show up. Just in time to hear what his once best friend had to say.

"I'm dead weight to all of you. I cant do anything by myself and you all keep me here out of pity. You don't want to leave me in a ditch and I'm just here for the ride. I'm.. useless." He said, trying not to choke on his words.

He heard Max gasp, and her reach out to him. "Ig… You know that's not true! We love you Iggy!" Max cried out. Her family had been suffering and she couldn't stop it. How did she get so out of hand?

"Iggy, we need you. You're not dead weight." Fang said, emerging from the dark forest. He approached Iggy, and turned him around.

"Not like anyone notices me ever! I'm just here! You know it! I cant do anything and I always need help getting around. I get lost all the time, I cant… I cant…" Iggy closed his eyes, not wanting to cry. He unfurled his wings and took off, blindly and not knowing where he was going. No one to tell him if a plane was about to hit him. No one to warn him or help him. No one to love him. He let his tears fall, and all the depression that had been eating him away for so long finally cascaded down his face.

Fang cried out, "Iggy!" He looked at Max, trying not to show his anger. "I'll go after him, you stay here and try to sort this out." He didn't want to face the youngsters. He wanted to find Iggy. No. He had to find Iggy and try to get through to him. Fang silently took, following Iggy into the dark.


	3. Sparks Fly

'_Iggy… I'm so sorry… I should've noticed you. I should've taken better care of you. I promised…' _Fang closed his eyes for a moment. He opened his eyes and noticed something in the distance. They weren't friendly either. Erasers. "Iggy!" He screamed again, picking up his speed. He saw Iggy fighting blindly. "2 o' clock!" He shouted. Just in time, Iggy spun around and smashed an eraser in the chest, sending him backwards. Fang flew in and knocked one down. He noticed Iggy's tear stained cheek, amidst the battle. He looked like a fallen angel. They continued battling, trying to fight them off. Finally they got Iggy over the head, and he began spiraling toward the earth, unconscious. _'No!' _Fang mentally screamed. Knocking all Erasers away and began flying to catch him. He swooped in to catch Iggy and fly threw the forest. These erasers with wings were clumsy as they all knew.

Once Fang was sure they were safe. He leaned against a tree, breathing heavily. He was grateful that Iggy didn't weigh much. He sat down, holding Iggy to his chest. He pressed a kiss to his forehead, brushing strawberry blonde hair out of his eyes. His blind sapphire eyes. Iggy was pale, with ginger hair. Tall, lean with larger, gentle hands. Fang thought he looked the most like an Angel out of all of them. He had feelings for Iggy at one point, but tried pushing them away, because he felt disgusting. Now, sitting here with the object of affection in his arms, he only felt his heart strings pull.

'_But… I can't… He.. He hates me…' _He thought, sadly to himself.

Just then, Iggy began to wake up. Fang looked down and smiled at him.

"Hey." He said, lamely.

Iggy opened his eyes, blinking a few times. Then he looked up at Fang, a blush ghosting over his pale features.

"F-Fang?" He managed to say. He groaned as he tried to sit up. He felt Fang push down on him gently, holding him in his arms.

"Don't move, Ig. You took a pretty bad hit.' Fang told him, adjusting the boy in his arms so he was comfortable. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks." He said, head resting on his shoulder. Fang smiled softly at this, and started rubbing gently circles in his back. Ig looked up at the boy who use to be his best friend.

"Fang?"

Fang looked down at him, giving Ig his full attention, even though he couldn't see. It was scary how he could look right at you, though he couldn't see you.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember when we were younger?" Iggy asked in a small, sad voice. "Before I was blind?"

Fang smiled sadly, and nodded.

"Yeah. I do remember. Your eyes were so bright, and you use to love painting." He told the young male. "Your eyes are so pretty." What? Did he just say that out loud? Fang's eyes widened in shock, and blushed.

"You… You really think so?" Iggy was blushing, and he tried hiding his face. Fang lifted his chin, and brought his face closer.

"Yeah… I do." Fang was about to say never mind, but Iggy was showing some signs that he liked him too. He needed to see if it was so. If it was… he wouldn't know what to do with himself.

Iggy's breath hitched in his throat. Why was Fang do this to him? He couldn't say. Was he going to flip out and tell him to stop jerking him around? No. He wanted to savor this. He hesitantly brought his hand up to Fangs cheek, and gently caressed it. "Two can play this dangerous game, Fang." He said, smirking. Why not have some fun? He'd been depressed for a while. Might as well live in his fantasy for tonight.

Fang felt himself go stiff as Iggy got even closer, and almost… well, Fang didn't have a word for how Iggy was acting right now. Iggy groaned as he sat up, and he placed his knees on either side of Fang's legs, straddling him. Fang sat up, straighter, wrapping his arms around Iggy's slender waist.

"Whoa Ig, getting frisky, eh?" He said, softly, chuckling. "Now, the question is, why haven't you shown me this side of you before?" He pulled Ig closer to him, taking in his scent. He slipped a hand under his shirt, trailing over the soft, ivory skin. He placed his hand on Iggy's back, laying him down on his back, and he got on top of him.

Iggy felt his head spin. Fang had his hands up his shirt and was on top of him. He wanted to remind him of Max, but he was too far along on cloud nine to even give a damn. 'Let Max hate me. I'm sure she already doesn't care.' His arms, as if on auto pilot, went around his neck, drawing there faces together.

"Am I allowed to kiss you?" He asked, tangling a hand in his hair, opening his eyes.

Fang sat in silence for a moment. He smirked and leaned down to kiss Iggy. He pressed his lips against his, caressing his hair behind his delicate ear. He felt Iggy smile into the kiss. Fang took off Iggy's shirt, before kissing him harder this time. This kiss was a build up of all passion the two had kept hidden for so long.

Iggy felt his heart pound against his ribs as Fang kissed him. He felt Fang leave trails of kisses from his lips to his neck. He all but purred from his senses being completely overwhelmed. He gently tugged at Fang as closed his sightless eyes. "Fang…What about… her?" He said her, because he wasn't able to say her name. Not after things that had begun to change. Fang froze to. He caressed his secret lovers chest. His hand traveled up to rest on the nape of his neck. He sighed and said,

"I'll break up with her tomorrow. I was thinking about doing so anyway. Truth is, my feelings for you… were too strong." Fang brought Iggy to a sitting position in his lap. Iggy wrapped his legs around Fang, playing with his long ebony hair.

"Really?" Iggy asked, face flushed. "I've liked… no loved you. I've loved you for such a long time…I just wanted you to be happy." Iggy brought his face up, hoping he was meeting Fang's eyes. He felt Fang's lips against his again. "I love you, Fang."

Fang kissed him again and when he pulled away he said,

"I love you too, Iggy. More than you can know."

"We need to be careful Fang." Fang nodded. He knew that meant they weren't going far tonight.

"Good idea. Should we head back?" He asked, arms wrapped around Iggy. He pressed kisses to his forehead and neck as he waited for his answer.

"Soon. Not right now." He said, trying his hardest not to moan. Iggy's skin was sensitive because he was blind. Each kiss, touch, and new sensation drove chills up and down his spine. He all but trembled under his touch.

Fang smirked. "Your wish is my command."

Iggy stopped him right there.

"No Fang. _Your_ wish is _my_ command. I do for you, Fang." He said sternly, holding Fang's face with his hands. This was Iggy's new promise.

Fang wanted to object, but he knew arguing was going to get him no where. There was no convincing Iggy.

"Well, my promise to you still stands. I'm going to protect you Iggy. I promised." He watched Iggy smile, and felt his lanky arms wrap around his neck, drawing him into an embrace.

"I trust you, Fang."

"I know, babe."

Iggy felt his face heat up at the touch. He could get use to this.

They kissed again, the moon their only witness to the supposed sin they have committed. The new love bloomed, secretly and hidden among the rose bushes and trees of the expanse forest.

They were oblivious to the eyes observing them. Jeb stood, watching the males touch and kiss.

Things have begun to change as the moon hit its peak. Midnight struck and the grandfather clock back at the school had begun the timely count.

_Ding _

_Ding Ding _

_Ding _

_They kissed is the silver light_

_Ding _

_Ding _

_Ding Ding_

_The 7 deadly sins began stirring the pot_

_Ding _

_Ding _

_Ding Ding_

_Fate began its cry_


	4. Missing

**Hey everyone! Thank you for reviews again! as you can see, i've been keeping my promise. I've been typing this past couple days since i've left you guys hanging for so long. i'll be updating randomly, because im trying to get as many chapters up before i go back to school. keep reviewing, and please, if you think the characters are getting ooc or im not following or rushing, left me know? thanks you guys! ^.^**

The moon was still out when they took off to head back to Max. Fang closed his eyes. He still couldn't believe how the night had turned out. It was just so weird to him. Last night at this time, he was kissing Max and wanting to be around her. Now here he was, flying with Iggy, AKA his sideline secret for now. He wanted to break up with Max to be with Iggy, but he wasn't sure how that would work out. Then again, it _would _put Max back on the leader track. But he didn't want to hurt her. But leading her on will only hurt more later. He rubbed his temple in frustration. There was so many ways this could go wrong for him, and for Iggy. He was a little concerned about how Max would react if she knew that him and Iggy were together. She had one hell of a mean jealous streak. He hadn't noticed it the first few weeks they were a thing. But when girls would look at him, she'd get very defensive. So, there was a whole other issue. He sighed heavily, opening his eyes again looking off toward where the camp was.

"Alright Ig, 1 o' clock turn here." He told the younger male. Iggy nodded and turned with him.

"Iggy, you know you're not dead weight, right?" He watched the small smile fade, fast. When Iggy didn't reply, Fang flew in closer.

'You're not. We've needed you many tim-"

"Name five times you've needed me. Go on, I dare you to try and think of them." Iggy cut him off, bitterly. Fang took his hand and said,

"When we were trying to find our parents and you picked the lock on the underground door, when you made that car bomb and saved us, when you came to get us when the erasers kidnapped Angel and…" Those were the only times he could think of. He needed to get creative. But Iggy beat him to it.

"Wow, you got three out of five. Congrats. You guys really don't need me. You should've left me for dead when Jeb broke you ou-"

'That is the biggest load of bull crap I have ever heard. I freaking promised you that I'd protect you Ig."

"Yeah, that was before Max was around, Fang. You can stop leading me on now." Ig said, looking ahead. Were those tears in his eyes?

"Wait… Do you think I lied to you about loving you Iggy?" Fang looked at him, astonished and hurt.

"Nobody could actually love me. Not even my own parents." He retorted.

Fang grabbed the younger's shoulder, spinning him around.

"You listen to me. I do love you. I've always loved you. I need you Iggy. You need to believe me."

"There have been too many broken promises in my short life, babe. If you want me to believe you, you need to prove it to me. That shouldn't be hard for you. And no, kissing proves nothing." Iggy smirked a little, trying to cover his depression with some weak humor. He almost laughed at himself. He really trusted no one. Not even the boy whom he has loved most of his life. The boy who just spilled his heart for him. He was not only dead weight, and a jerk.

Some days, he truly hated himself.

This is where Fang is glad Iggy cant see. He felt his heart hit the ground and shatter. He pulled Iggy to him and kissed his cheek.

"Convincing you is going to be a challenge isn't it?"

Iggy was biting back tears and he nodded. The depression was getting worse, though he should be feeling okay. He won over Max hadn't he? So why was he so depressed. Iggy felt his stomach churn.

His head jerked up, and looked in the general direction of the camp.

"We need to hurry." He said solemnly.

"What's wrong, Ig?"

"I just got a bad feeling about all of a sudden."

They took off and began flying faster towards the rest of the flock.

Fang landed first and looked around and was shocked. The whole flock was unconscious, lying on the ground.

"Oh god…" Fang ran to little Gazzy's body. He shook him to try and get him awake. Iggy landed and asked,

"What's going on? Where is everyone?"

Fang shook his head.

"They're all unconscious…"

"Any wounds? You can tell how long they've been out depending on how fresh they are…" Iggy walked towards Fang's voice and placed a hand on Gazzy. He ran his hand over his ribs, arms and legs, checking for broken bones.

"He seems to be okay. He's got a sprained ankle it seems, but no broken bones from what I can tell." Fang nodded and shook him again, and he began to stir. He walked over to Nudge and Angel and tried to wake them up next. While Iggy was checking the younger members, Fang noticed it.

Max was missing.

"Max is gone…" He whispered. Iggy looked in his general direction.

"What?" Gazzy replied, sad. Angel looked like she wanted to cry and Nudge too. Iggy felt Angel crawl into his lap and start crying. He rubbed her back ad brought his head up.

"What do we do, Fang?" He asked, grateful that he didn't have to make any choices. He felt too tired to even think.

Fang stood up, and everyone followed suit. "Nudge, I need a quick run down of what happened." He said this, looking at her. When he said quick, he meant it.

"There were a bunch of erasers, you know, the kind with wings. And no one heard them coming, and they started attacking us and we were fighting, but there was too many of them and we didn't know what to do. Once it was almost over, they knocked out Max and dragged her away. That's all I remember before going under…" She said to Fang.

Iggy had to try to not roll his eyes in this dire situation. Of course Max didn't warn you guys, she was too busy trying to get in Fang's pants, mentally. He then felt guilty for even thinking like this. He felt Angel squeeze his hand gently.

'_Iggy, it's okay to feel the way you do.. But we need to find her. She's never deserted us.' _Angel reminded him. Iggy nodded, still feeling bitter and hurt. Pain just kept eating at him and he wasn't sure how much he could take.

Fang nodded, not one for words. He began formulating plans of action for them. He knew one good place to start looking. He didn't want to say it out loud. He turned toward his family, giving them a knowing look. He wished he wouldn't have to say it for Iggy's sake.

"We're heading out for the school tomorrow."

Angel buried her head into Iggy's hip, clutching a fistful of his shirt. Gasman took Iggy's hand, trying to be strong for his little sister. When did Iggy become a father figure? Nudge hung her head. Fang walked over to them and ruffled Gazzy's messy hair.

"We'll rest up tonight. No use going when we're all exhausted. I'm on first watch." He told them. Iggy nodded and the little ones lead them into a tree. They all put their hands together. An old habit. Fang swiveled to get to Iggy's branch, when the kids weren't looking. He smiled at him and placed a hand on his cheek to let him know he was there. He watched a weak small creep up on Iggy's pale face. His cloudy blue eyes always looked so sad nowadays. It pained Fang to know he was so depressed. He leaned down and kissed the boy on the lips. He put his mouth against Iggy's ear, feeling him shudder due to heightened sensitivity. He breathed,

"I love you Iggy. Goodnight." And with that, kissed his forehead. He climbed back onto his branch, keeping watch for that night.

Fang just kept going over that nights crazy events. Iggy almost getting plowed over by a airplane. Max not being able to be leader for them, Iggy then proceeding to have a small breakdown. Then him and Iggy having that intense make out session, and confessing to each other. Then when they return, the whole flock was raided, and Max is missing.

Yep, that sounds like a typical day in the Flock's life. Fang shook his head, and absent mindedly touched his lips.


	5. Cut Deep

**Phew, this felt like forever to type ^.^'' sorry for lack of Figgy in here, but dont worry, I will get there! Enjoy!**

Iggy felt a tap on his shoulder, meaning it was his turn on watch duty. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and nodded.

"You awake, Ig?"

"Yeah, I'm up. Get some sleep."

Fang nodded and went straight to sleep.

Iggy was once again left alone in the cold, deafening silence. His thoughts began to take over and there was nothing he could do to stop them.

He wanted to know why they tried so hard to keep him around. Was he really worth all that trouble? He didn't think so. He sighed and pulled out his lighter. Then he proceeded to pull out his pocket knife, that nobody knew he had. He flicked out the knife and he lit up the lighter. He held the knife to the flame, waiting for the metal to heat up. Once he was satisfied. He began drawing long cuts along his wrists. He felt the blood flow down his arms. He wasn't worried about bleeding, he knew that they all healed fast. But because he cut deep, he was usually left with some pretty nasty scarring. Nobody had ever really checked his wrists.

This was how he dealt with the pain of being completely ignored. He hated how helpless he could be, and how he relied so much on others. Depression had taken him over almost a year ago now. Did anybody care to ask him or anything of the sort? Hell no, would be the correct answer. Nobody, not Max, not Fang, bothered to dig deeper to see if he really 'just had dust in his eye.' He could be a complete mess and nobody would know. Nobody did know. He was sure Fang was catching on to his problem, but didn't get his hopes up that he would actually do something about it. He rested his head gently against the bark of the tree, trying not to let despair completely take him over to the point where he wouldn't hear anything. He was always alert, or tried to be at least.

He traced over his wrists and smiled sadly, as they had healed up already. He sometimes wish they would bleed longer. He felt the sleeves of his shirt, checking for blood. The only reason that color sensing power came in handy, was for bomb wires and checking for blood. He made sure he was clean, making sure he was paying attention to back ground noise. He was quite the multi-tasker, if anyone paid attention to him. He heard something moving, and was ready to wake up Fang at the drop of a hat. Then he felt a small figure sit in his lap. He gasped and heard a small voice say,

"Its okay. It's Angel."

He let himself relax,, feeling his heart pound at a million times a minute.

"Oh. What are you doing up, Ang? It's late…"

"I watched you do it, Iggy…"

Iggy's eyes widened in surprise, even though they saw nothing. He could only imagine what Angel must be feeling right. He was glad he didn't have to see her face. But, he didn't feel so guilty. He had to get the depression out somehow right?

"Fang would be sad to know that you hurt yourself, Iggy…"

Iggy turned away from her, not wanting to really deal with his problems head on. He's rather turn inward, then reach out to his family for help. He was already a pain to lug around, now they had to check his wrists like a baby too? He'd rather die, than worry them like that.

"Iggy! Please stop this! I can hear you, I know how you're feeling! It's scaring me Iggy! You're my big brother, I love you! We need you, I know you don't feel like we do… But who sings when me or Gazzy have nightmares? Who cooks the best meals with almost nothing? You do… and those little things help us, weather you realize it or not!" Angel said, trying her hardest not to scream these things at him, or cry. When he said nothing, she continued,

"I've watched you disappear, right before my eyes! We already lost Max, we can't lose you too. I can't.. Gazzy can't… Fang can't…Iggy please… please…" She begged, her voice cracked and finally she began to cry. She wrapped her small arms around Iggy's neck, sobbing into the crook of his shoulder.

Iggy could only listen in shock, as his sister's touching and loving words…didn't make the hurt go away. But they alleviated some of it. He started crying to, not being able to be strong for her. He pulled her close and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Angel. I didn't want to hurt you… But I need to battle this on my own. It's the only thing I deal with alone…"

"But you fighting it shouldn't have to include cutting yourself!" She said through sobs and sniffles. He hung his head and rubbed her back, trying to soothe her.

"I know. I'll try my best to stop, okay?"

"You better….Please Iggy… Please understand that we love you…."

Iggy wished he could grasp that and just be happy, but it was almost as if he didn't know how to be happy. His world was spiraling out of control.

"I know it is, Iggy. But you have a family that loves you." She said. Iggy took he edge of his sleeve and wiped her tears. She helped him, since he couldn't see. She hugged him, and he hugged her, and eventually she fell asleep there. He could only smile sadly at the sight. He felt so bad for making her cry the way she did. He hung his head, absolutely ashamed of himself. He tapped Nudge and the minute she said she was awake, he fell asleep.

The next morning, Fang woke everybody up. (Nudge fell asleep on the job, it seems.) Nudge kept apologizing for falling asleep, Fang telling her it was okay, since they were out of sight. Iggy explained that Angel had had a nightmare, and crawled into his lap during the night. Which was, in a sense, what happened. Fang nodded, giving each member of the flock some food they had gathered the night before or so.

They ate quickly, stuffing their faces so they had energy to fly. They had a long flight ahead of them, and would probably have to make stops anyway. Fang hoped Max was okay. He looked over at Iggy, lost in thought. He wondered what he was thinking. More importantly, he was wondering he looked so…sad?

_'Fang, Iggy needs your help.'_

Fang looked over at Angel, who too looked concerned. He answered back,

_'What happened?'_ He knew instantly that she knew something. He watched her look down at her food, trying to stomach it.

_'I watched Iggy cut himself last night. He's been depressed for a while now, but it's getting worse, Fang…'_

Fangs eyes almost shot out of his head, and made a move to talk to Iggy alone.

_'No! You can't let him know you know. Not right now… What if he takes off again?'_

Angel was almost begging with him.

_'I'm going to have to talk to him eventually, Angel. I'll make sure I do by tonight. And I'm not letting him out of my sight.'_

Angel nodded toward him. She looked over at the boy mentioned and asked,

"Iggy, when do you think you'll make some strawberry shortcake? It's been forever." She said sweetly, smiling at her brother.

Iggy looked up from his food and looked at her. He chuckled and smiled weakly.

"Whenever we settle in a place with a stove and strawberries. I'll make it as soon as we get Max back. It'll be a welcome back dessert. How does that sound?"

Angel giggled, "Yay! You make the best."

"It's true, Ig! You haven't cooked in forever!" Gazzy chimed in. He was smiling, blue eyes sparkling at him. Iggy smiled weakly and looked like he wanted to cry. Fang wanted to hug him and tell him he was going to be ok. But there was no time for any of that.

"Did everybody get enough to eat?"

Everyone nodded. Fang gathered the remain food and put it in his sack to carry on his back.

"Ok guys, up and away!" He said to them, and with that, they unfurled their wings and took to the sky to look for Max.

A pair of narrow eyes looked up and saw the Flock flying away. He pulled out a walkie talkie and said,

"A1 to J342, I got sight of them. They fell for the bait. Initiate plan B. Over and out."

And with that, he took off, disappearing into the over cast forest.

**DunDunDun! Okay so yeah, I'm totally making this up on the fly, but I will make sure to keep you guessing! muhaha! if you have suggestions, please do tell! Reviews? please? ^.^ love you guys!**


	6. Blood and Tears

**This chapter with be in Fangs POV. But im warning you know, Im wayy better when I write in third person lol so yeah, here we go finally. Not feeling motivated, and I really need ideas bc im lost now. Haha. I know as much as you guys do. XD this will be interesting. review please? **

One of the things I love is flying. All my worries just fade to gray and I can really feel free from stress. Well, typically that's the case. Now, I was the leader of a whole group of mutant bird kids, who are worried about their leader. I did a quick 360 of the flock, checking to make sure that everybody was with us. Thankfully, they all were. I made double sure that Iggy wasn't hovering in front of plane. Which also was not happening. But, he was starting to drift on the wind current. I smiled just a little bit, before flying over and taking his hand. I watched his face light up, and he opened his icy blue eyes.

"Whoa, don't drift too far, buddy." I said, chuckling. I pulled him back toward the younger members. When I let go of his hand, he latched on to my belt loop.

I glanced over at Angel. She seemed worried, her eyes sad. Iggy must be having odd thoughts again. It frustrated me to no end that he was so troubled and wouldn't say anything! Why won't he talk to me…? He knows I'd drop everything I was doing to listen…

'_He's tried in the past, Fang. Plus, he already feels like a burden. He doesn't want any attention on him. He's never talked about his feelings before. He always keeps them inside until he explodes.'_

Fang watched Angel take her brother's hand. Gazzy looked at her confused. He tried to smile and ruffle her hair. She smiled at him and tried to blow it off.

It makes you wonder how much a little kid can take, huh?

Iggy. We've heard Max's description of all of us. My turn. Iggy is hard for me to describe in words. He defiantly looks a lot like an angel. Strawberry blonde, and pale. Not a mark or scar covers his skin, except around his eyes, where he was experimented on. The worst day, not only for us, at the time me and Max, but for him. He was slender, and delicate looking. His hands were larger, making his wrists look feeble and breakable. He had a slightly longer face, and a slim nose. His lips were pink and perfectly shaped. His eyes. Where to begin. They stand out harshly against his hair. They were icy, sapphire blue. They were bright, but they had a film over them. They were cloudy, but still beautiful. Iggy was also tall. He was lanky, with larger feet. But, of course, I'm still taller. I don't know what I would do if my little brother was shorter than me.

Could I call him a brother after what just happened last night? I brushed over my lips, subconsciously.

Then, I was hit with guilt, as I realized what I had been doing. Max, my best friend had just been kidnapped, and here I am, gushing. I'm seriously losing my touch. Iggy was important, but the longer Max spends in the school, the more time they have to do some serious damage. Though I may not love her the way she wants me to, I'm still really worried and need to get her back.

"Fang?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts and looked over to Nudge.

"What's up?"

I heard her stomach grumble and she flushed, embarrassed.

"Uhm. I'm hungry…"

"Me too! Can we grab food quickly?" Gazzy added, rubbing his stomach.

"That's probably a good idea. Alright guys, were gonna descend a little. Ig, keep close, man." I saw Iggy nod, and watched Gasman take his best friends hand.

We finally landed in a city, out of sight. We all tucked in our wings and walked to grab some food. Nudge pointed out a fast food place we could stop into. We ordered our food (which, may I add, is _beyond_ awkward) and took a seat.

Now, I may not say much, but I can tell you that when we're in a hurry and we need to stop for food, our table manners are nothing short of gross. But you gotta do what you gotta do. God, I'm sounding a little too much like Max.

I really couldn't help but notice that Iggy wasn't eating as much as usual. He was the one who sometimes ate the most out of all of us. But he was just picking at it.

I was snapped out of my thoughts, once again, by guilt and Gasman.

"How far are we now?" He looked at me with those eyes. He looked so scared, but was trying so hard to be brave. We all internally grimaced at the thought of that place.

"Depends. Angel, do you know what city we're in?"

We were discussing where we were, and sleep arrangements for that night, when Iggy flipped my chair over.

"Ig! What the-" I was interrupted by the crashing of glass.

"We need to go! Let's move!" Ig shouted, heaving me to my feet. Gasman grabbed Iggy's hand and we ran for the other window, only to be completely surrounded.

"Crap." Was all Nudge could say. I was too busy thinking of a plan to get us out of there to chide her on her use of language. We were in a McDonalds, and they usually had sky windows? I looked up and was happy to see a sky light.

"Up and away!" I shouted, preparing to take off.

Click, Click, Click, Click, Click.

Guns. Whoever invented guns, I hope you're rotting in hell.

I looked over at Angel and she nodded at me. She looked at all of them, trying to convince them to leave us alone. While they were in their stupor, we immediately took off through the window.

I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing we were all safe. Then I heard a gun shot and a blood curdling scream. I whirled around and watched as Gasman and Iggy began plummeting toward the earth. My eyes widened and I darted as fast as I could.

"Iggy! Gazzy!" I was screaming, the most noise I even made. I felt Nudge next to me. She zoomed past me and grabbed Gasman's hand, and tried reaching for Iggy. I pulled my wings in and bolted. I managed to just touch his hand. Then I felt a bullet rip through my shoulder and started falling.

"Get out of here! Go! We'll find you! Code E.M!" I managed to shout through the pain. Nudge nodded and got Angel and Gasman out of there before anymore gunfire was shot. They were out of range. I just prayed she would know what to do with Gazzy's injury.

'_Hang in there little guy…' _

The ground was getting close. I grabbed Iggys hand, and unfurled my wings, managing to pull Iggy closed. My wings caught the air and we shot up, and I descended to the ground. I dragged Iggy over to some bushes, leaning against a tree.

'_We need to get out of here…' _

I sat still and watched as I went invisible. But, not only me…Iggy too. He disappeared as he clung to me, weakly. I tapped where I last saw his lips, letting him know to try his hardest to stay silent. I felt him nod and grip my shirt. I was almost glad I couldn't see his face. I ran my fingers through his hair, trying my hardest to soothe him. I saw erasers approach our general direction and tensed. The were shaking their heads, and the frankin-erasers stalked off. I waited until I heard the car pull away and them drive off. Iggy and I became visible and I immediately rushed to see how bad Iggy had been hit.

'No where fatal, please…' I was begging. I looked and low and behold, he had a bullet wound embedded in his gut. It was to the lower left and deep. His usually angelic face was contorted in pain, as I prodded. I couldn't tell how bad the damage was, unfortunately. I was not only concerned with Iggy's condition, but Gasman. My injury should be fine, hopefully. I looked and it had grazed my shoulder, maybe nicked a bone in my wing.

"Alright, Ig. I need to get the bullet out, ok babe?" His head lolled back, grimacing. But, he finally nodded. I kissed his forehead gently. I took off my windbreaker as best I could without hurting myself and bunched it up. I gave it to Iggy to bite down on, and watched his glossy eyes brim with tears. He clutched a fistful of my shirt and grass and waited.

I began digging out the bullet, wincing at every muffled, choked scream he made. All I thought about was the day they took him in for that fateful surgery. His screams would be burned in my memory, even long after my time.

I eventually got the bullet out, and he went limp. I took my windbreaker and applied pressure to his wound. He made a hissing sound and I did.

"You're okay, Ig. I got it out. I still have to stop the bleeding, ok?"

He nodded weakly, trying to catch his breath.

"What's going though you're mind?"

Iggy's head looked off to the side, though he was blind.

"I'm not dumb, Ig. Something is seriously bothering you." When he said nothing, I took advantage of the time we had alone. I kept one hand of his abdomen and used the other to take his arm. I lifted up his sleeve, and gaped at the sight. Scars littered his beautiful, once unmarked skin. Some of them were deep, and were permanently raised. He finally realized what I was looking at and tried to pull his arm back.

"Iggy…Oh, god, Iggy, why?" I looked at him, my heart breaking. Tears were rolling down his soft, dirty cheeks. I wiped them away, placing my hand under his head, and taking my other hand under his legs. I pulled the lanky boy into my lap, and continued to apply pressure. He winced, and closed his sightless eyes.

"I'm a burden Fang… If Gasman dies, it _will_ be my fault. I can't do anything. You're better off without me, and might as well leave me here. You're better with Max, and you'll be happier. Just… never mind."

Fang was left speechless. Why was Iggy so depressed? Why couldn't he fix it?

"No, Iggy. I love you, and you know that. It wont be your fault, babe. Why Iggy? What happened?"

Iggy started to cry, sobs wracking at his small frame. I pulled his head to my chest, kissing the top of his head. I tried providing him comfort. I rubbed his back in between his wings, until he fell asleep, bleeding and crying in my arms. I looked at my shoulder, which started to heal slightly. I knew where I had to go.

'_Please be home, Dr. Martinez.'_


	7. Savior

**Wow, im so sorry I havent updated! But, on the flip side, ive gotten so many reviewsss! Thank you so much and im glad you love the story so much! Ill deliver what you guys want. And please, do give me any ideas or something that youd want to see in the story ^.^**

**Love you guys! **

**Chemie. 3**

**PS_ This ones gonna be in Iggys POV, or im gonna try haha**

When I opened my eyes, I was almost disappointed to be breathing and alive. Then I felt gentle lips against mine. I couldn't help but give a weak smile. I kissed him back. I wish we could stay here forever.

"How are you feeling?" He asks me sweetly, brushing hair out of my face. I wish I could see him right now. I shut my eyes, feeling tears coming on. Depression was dragging me down so fast…

I wish it was possible to just be happy again…

"I'm okay. How are you?" I replied, quietly.

I felt Fang pull me to his chest, and I listened to his heart beat. I could've sworn I heard my own heart break, as I felt him shudder slightly. Fang never showed any emotion to anyone, and here he was crying because of me. Guilt clenched my stomach and filled my mind.

"Fang… Fang, what's wrong?" I inquired, pulling him away, only to cup his face in my hands, gently. I brushed the tears away, even though all I saw was black. How fitting was that?

"Why can't I fix you…? You're so broken… Your eyes are so sad, and I want to take all the pain away… but I don't know how." Fang replied, sadly. He pulled me in and kissed me heavily. His desperation to make me better were obvious in the kiss.

I finally started to cry. I kissed Fang back. When we finally parted for air, I whispered, in desperation and pain,

"Fix me, Fang… I can't…." I couldn't even admit to not being able to fight this on my own anymore. I was going to die at the rate I was going.

_~POV switch bc I hate first person -.-~_

Fang's lips quivered, trying to be strong for Iggy.

"Oh god babe…" He pulled the smaller male to him, kissing him gently, stroking his hair. "I'll do my best for you. I promise… just… keep fighting. Fight with all you got. You've survived worse, Ig. You can do this. I have faith in you…"

Iggy hung his head and cried. Fang held him for a moment longer. Finally, he pulled Iggy to his feet. "I called a code EM. We need to head out Ig… Are you feeling well enough?" Fang looked down at the other boy, who hastily wiped his tears.

"Yeah. Im good. Still a little sore, but I can manage." Iggy said, trying to muster up his little bit of strength to appear alright.

Fang nodded. "Ok, we'll head out, but you need to let me know if we need to rest. Don't be afraid of being a burden, you're injured and it's ok. I'll probably need a break too. My wing is feeling weird. You ready?"

Iggy nodded.

"Up and away." And with that, they took to the sky, to find the other half of the flock.

They flew for what seemed like forever. But they eventually finally made it to Dr. Martinez's home. They didn't even have to know before Angel ran out and fluttered to their height. She wrapped her tiny arms around the older boys neck, whimpering slightly. She was so grateful that they were ok.

Dr. Martinez came out of the house, followed by a bandaged Gazzy.

"Fang, Iggy." She said, looking at their state. She walked over and sighed, giving them gentle hugs. She pulled away and noticed the blood around Iggy's abdomen, she pulled the boys inside and began fixing them up.

Once they were bandaged, Iggy was sent to his usual spare bedroom to rest up. Fang was sitting on the couch, trying to remain calm.

Dr. Martinez walked in and sat next him.

"They're both fine, Fang. I promise."

His hands were shaking, and he took a shaky breath. Angel walked over and laid her head in his lap, trying to comfort him.

He nodded, meekly. He looked up.

"Okay, so we have two incapacitated flock members, three functioning members, and one missing. Great." He muttered bitterly.

"How are we going to get Max back?" Nudge asked, her big brown eyes were watery and full of concern.

"I don't know. We will get her back though, I promise. He said, looking at her. He ruffled her hair like the big brother he was.

"Lets get some rest for now. We got a big day tomorrow."

He looked out the window, saddened. He tucked the little ones in and then went to Iggy's room. He walked he and watched as his chest went up and down with her breath. He kneeled next to him and took his arm. He lifted the sleeve again, revealing all the scars. They were awful and deep. He kissed his hand and looked to the younger boys face. He looked so pale, making his bags stand out under his eyes.

_'Why are you so sad Iggy? What goes through your head?'_ He thought to himself. He got up and pressed a kiss to his forehead before heading to sleep.

Little did he know that Dr. Martinez saw the act, gasping to herself.

_'Does my daughter know?' _Was her first thought. She went to her room and sat on her bed, covering her mouth. She had no idea what to think about the whole thing… It seemed so odd and so sudden. She shook her head, not wanting to think about Max's reaction. She'll just pretend she never saw it.

And now more than ever did she want her daughter back…

**I am so sorry, friends T.T Things have been crazy on this end of the screen and I haven't been able to update as much as I want. Also, I don't know where this story is going, Im just kinda winging it xD**

**Review? ^.^**


	8. Almost Made It

**Im trying harder to try and get this story on the road, so here goes nothing.**  
**Im so sorry for the short awfulness, but i'm trying to figure out what I want to do with this. so thank you for being so patient with me!**  
**~Chemie**

* * *

A ray of sun shone through the window in Iggy's bedroom, illuminating his mop of orange hair. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking them a couple times, before actually sitting up. He felt the suns warmth on his shoulders. Then he felt a pain in his gut.

'_Right. I was shot. Awesome.'_ He thought bitterly. He groaned and laid back down, feeling incredibly sore from yesterday. He wasn't healing as fast as he use to and that was kind of starting to worry him.

Angel walked in and sat on the side of his bed and sighed.

"You're not healing fast because your depression is slowing things down. Hence the loss of appetite, lack of energy and your healing as well." She looked at him, sorrow in her large, innocent blue eyes.

Iggy nodded solemnly, not liking what he was hearing.

"I think I'm beyond fixing this time around, Ange." He brought his murky eyes up. He looked tired, worn out. Iggy had deteriorated right before everyone's eyes and here he was at rock bottom. Angel closed her eyes, not wanting to cry. She crawled up next to him and rested her head in his lap.

"Please don't say that Iggy… You're going to be okay. You have to be…" She whispered sadly. Tears slipped from her closed eyes.

That's when Gazzy walked in.

"I can fix you, Ig! I learned from the best! Where does it hurt?" He said, feigning a smile. Angel knew he overheard them. But she wasn't going to say anything. Iggy chuckled and shook his head.

"Sorry man, love you and all, but Im better off eating Max's cooking. I trust you with bombs but, my life?" He laughed gently, letting Gazzy know he was joking. Gazzy rolled his eyes and say on the edge on the bed that Angel wasn't on. He hugged Iggy then. He hated it, but he was scared when his idol got shot. He thought he'd never seen him again.

"You're not allowed to die on me. Or the flock. But mostly me. You got that?" He stated, hell bent on keeping his partner in crime with him.

Angel watched as Iggy all but choked back tears. Angel heard his next thought loud and clear.

'_I'm so sorry… If I don't keep my promise… will you hate me for it?'_

It was Angel's turn to bite back tears. For her brother's sake.

"Im not going anywhere, dude. Nothing can kill me." He said, flexing his non-existent muscles. Gazzy smiled and pulled out of the hug.

"Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, Iggy! Breakfast!" They all heard Fang call them down. Gazzy jumped and hugged Iggy one more time.

"Hurry before it gets cold, Ig!" He exclaimed happily. And he was out the door.

"You better not die on us, Iggy. You're not allowed."

Iggy cringed and his shoulders sagged in defeat. I mean it, Ig." She was firm. He nodded, in a defeated sort of way that made you feel as heavy and his heart was. She couldn't do anything about but get him out of bed for now. She took his hand and helped him out of bed. He winced.

"This whole not-healing-fast thing _really_ sucks." He muttered.

"Well then we need to make you better so that you do heal faster and don't sleep all day." She told him as she lead him down the stairs, one step at a time.

Once they finally sat down, immediately Iggy felt something strange. Angel's eyes widened when she heard a certain thought. She closed her eyes and ate, keeping silent about what she had just found out.

"I was thinking we could leave after we eat guys. Max needs us." Fang stated after swallowing his food. The flock all nodded and continued eat, trying to savor the meal.

Afterwards, they helped Dr. Martinez with dishes. When the little ones went upstairs to grab their things, Dr. Martinez looked at Fang.

"You better not hurt my daughter. At least have the decency to tell her." Was all she said before she walked out of the room. Fang let his mouth agape, staring, Iggy flushed red and hung his head to hide it.

The little ones came down and they all hugged the loving doctor. Then they were off, on their way to save Max.  


* * *

-Hours Later-

"Are we almost there?"

"Not quite. We're close though. If we take another break and fly again, we should be there in a couple hours." Fang told all of them. "We'll land soon, guys." He said, looking at his flock.

Fang had a lot on his mind. Max, Iggy, Mrs. Martinez and the rest of the flock- all flooding his mind. He wasn't sure how to handle this, though he seemed to have it all figured out.

After what seemed to be a lifetime of silence, they landed. They took to a small city to get some food. They ate in silence, all of them begging for someone to break the silence. Surprisingly enough, Iggy was the one to grant their wishes.

"I defiantly cook better than this." He whispered to them, not wanting the owner to hear him.

They all smiled, happy to hear their friend speak.

"I agree. We need to get our own place so Iggy can cook and we don't have to go to places like this…"

"And a strawberry garden like the one we had before!" Angel and Gazzy both interjected happily, thinking of what could be.

Fang ruffled Gazzy's hair. "We'll get there guys. Eventually." He said to them, trying to keep their hopes up.

Then finally conversation ensued. They talked about the future and dreaming.

As the discussed their dreams, in the school only nightmares took place.

Max was strapped to a table trying her best to get out. Her wings were plastered to her back and she couldn't move.

"Let me go, you freaking dirt bags!" She shouted, struggling against her restraints. Sweat shone on her forehead, and she was in a white gown. A few stray hairs stuck to her forehead as she gritted her teeth, trying so hard to escape. She finally slumped against the metal bed.

'_Remain still. The flock is on the way. You're going to be okay.'_ The voice said to her. She rolled her eyes, and stayed where she was.

The white coats walked over to undo her bindings. Roughly, he grabbed her and lead her to one of the testing rooms. She almost died, and felt claustrophobia take her over and she started to fight.

It was no use. There was no winning.

'_Guys… please hurry.' _She thought sadly, closing her eyes.

* * *

They had taken off a while ago, wanting to get their leader back. That's when he saw it. "Guys."

They all looked and fear rose in their eyes.

"Were here." He whispered.

They all heard it and closed their eyes for a moment.

Down below hidden in the brush, a man stood.

"They're here. Get in positions." A silhouetted grin appears in the shadows as he watched the young mutants fly toward, what he plans to be, the end of their lives.

"It'll all be over soon."

* * *

_Ring-a-round the rosy,_

_Pockets full of poesy,_

_Ashes…._

_Ashes…_

_We_

_All_

_Fall_

_Down._


End file.
